


Missing Scene

by johnwatsonisagod



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonisagod/pseuds/johnwatsonisagod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short vignette between Sherlock and John, right before the end of The Empty Hearse episode (when they are about to face the press).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene

As his friends stayed in the flat, toasting and chatting, John could barely contain his enthusiasm following Sherlock down the steps of Baker street, getting ready to meet the journalists that had gathered there to break the news of his reappearance. 

"Sherlock, stop! Let me catch my breath before you open the door," called John, when he reached the vestibule. 

The detective turned, adjusting his scarf, and admonished his friend "Don't tell me you are already tired, John. I've only been back for two days." 

The smirk in Sherlock's face was so familiar, and at the same time had been so painfully absent from the doctor's life for so long, that John couldn't do more than admire the spark in the detective's eyes, that rush of adrenaline that seemed to follow wherever he went. 

"It's not that, you berk," the doctor teased. "I..." and carefully lifting his eyes to meet Sherlock's, changing the tone to a more serious one, "I had forgotten how much of a whirlwind you can be." 

A genuine smile lit up Sherlock's face, he grabbed his deerstalker, and just as he was about to open the door, he felt John's hand reaching out to him.

Sherlock froze, he felt his friend's thumb tracing his cheekbone, downward towards his mouth, staring intently at the path his finger was following.

"You have... something, there... lipstick?" the words were almost whispered. Sherlock leaned into the caress, and the hand stopped to cup his face.

The detective closed his eyes and exhaled, anchoring himself on that one point of contact. He had so much to say, so much to apologize for, he felt tears well up in his eyes, and the brilliant sleuth could only muster one word: "John."

"They are waiting for us," John reminded him, with a slight squeeze to his cheek. Sherlock nodded, "Us."


End file.
